Historias de Subterráneo
by Veniii n.n
Summary: Este es un songfic, basado en la canción "Jueves-La oreja de Van Gogh"


Cientos de historias pueden suceder en un subterráneo, destinos que se encuentran o casualidades que suceden, pero, ¿alguien realmente se ha puesto a reflexionar como sucede alguna de estas? Por lo menos una de tantas que pueden suceder en un día.

" **Si fuera más guapa** **  
** **Y un poco más lista** **  
** **Si fuera especial** **  
** **Si fuera de revista** **  
** **Tendría el valor** **  
** **De cruzar el vagón** **  
** **Y preguntarte quién eres"**

Se abre el vagón del subterráneo, una vez más, una de tantas veces que lo hará en este nuevo día, se puede ver a una rubia de largo cabello y ojos amatistas, entra al vagón, se nota nerviosa ¿se le habrá hecho tarde ,o será algo más? Toma una asiento vacío junto a una ventana, se ve ansiosa ¿esperara a alguien?

Dos estaciones pasan rápidamente, la puerta se abre una vez más, pocos pasajeros entran, pero resalta uno en especial, una señorita al parecer de alta sociedad, es muy elegante, con ojos tan azules y profundos como el cielo en una noche estrellada, su cabello es azul como el océano en medio de una noche de luna llena, es como si la luna hubiese querido que toda su belleza estuviera contenida en una sola persona.

" **Te sientas enfrente** **  
** **Y ni te imaginas** **  
** **Que llevo por ti** **  
** **Mi falda más bonita** **  
** **Y al verte lanzar** **  
** **Un bostezo al cristal** **  
** **Se inundan mis pupilas**

 **De pronto me miras** **  
** **Te miro y suspiras** **  
** **Yo cierro los ojos** **  
** **Tú apartas la vista** **  
** **Apenas respiro** **  
** **Me hago pequeñita** **  
** **Y me pongo a temblar"**

La recién llegada se sienta delante de la rubia pareciera que se miran por algunos segundos, tal vez eternos para ellas pero igual segundos, la rubia se sonroja de tal manera que sería imposible no notarlo, la segunda sonríe de una manera realmente amable y sin querer suelta un suspiro mientras mira por la ventana.

" **Y así pasan los días** **  
** **De lunes a viernes** **  
** **Como las golondrinas** **  
** **Del poema de Bécquer** **  
** **De estación a estación** **  
** **Enfrente tú y yo** **  
** **Va y viene el silencio** **"**

Los días pasan, algunos meses también lo han hecho y esas dos chicas siempre se encuentran a la misma hora, en el mismo tren y el mismo lugar, nunca conversan, su amor se concentra a base de miradas y sonrojos de la otra, sonrisas y suspiros, ¿algún día conseguirán romper ese silencio que las separa?

" **Y entonces ocurre** **  
** **Despiertan mis labios** **  
** **Pronuncian tu nombre tartamudeando** **  
** **Supongo que piensas** **  
** **Qué chica más tonta** **  
** **Y me quiero morir** **"**

Un día más que pasa, esta vez el vagón está más vacío que de costumbre, una de ellas se levanta de su asiento, parece que el destino está a su favor, el tren se detiene bruscamente haciendo que esté a punto de caer, pero no lo hace, alguien la sostiene de una manera protectora, es la chica del asiento delantero que la sostiene con delicadeza en sus brazos como si tuviera en ellos a su vida misma, las dos pronuncian sus nombres en un susurro nervioso, la rubia se sonroja mientras que la peli azul hace lo mismo pero de una manera menos intensa.

" **Pero el tiempo se para y** **  
** **Te acercas diciendo** **  
** **Yo no te conozco** **  
** **Y ya te echaba de menos** **  
** **Cada mañana rechazo el directo** **  
** **Y elijo este tren**

 **Y ya estamos llegando** **  
** **Mi vida ha cambiado** **  
** **Un día especial** **  
** **Este 11 de marzo** **  
** **Me tomas la mano** **  
** **Llegamos a un túnel** **  
** **Que apaga la luz** **"**

Mientras se acercan al túnel de siempre, la peli azul toma la iniciativa y pronuncia un suave "esperaba este momento desde hace tiempo" mientras protectoramente ofrece una mano que la rubia no se niega a tomar.

" **Te encuentro la cara** **  
** **Gracias a mis manos** **  
** **Me vuelvo valiente** **  
** **Y te beso en los labios** **  
** **Dices que me quieres** **  
** **Y yo te regalo** **  
** **El último soplo de mi corazón"**

El túnel continua, es largo, pero para esas dos siluetas encontrándose por primera vez debe ser inexistente. La silueta más pequeña tiembla, tal vez de miedo, tal vez de ilusión, sus manos buscan entre la oscuridad unos labios que pareciera siempre la estuvieron esperando, su cuerpo se estremece pareciera que duda algunos segundos y besa con delicadeza a la persona que siempre espero todas esas mañanas, aquella con quien cruzaba cortas miradas y casuales sonrisas, esa persona que sin saberlo estuvo destinada todo el tiempo. El beso duro algunos segundos, se separan lentamente mirándose tiernamente a los ojos y la rubia sonríe una última vez antes de cerrar los ojos…


End file.
